Mummy Dearest
by SKLBug210
Summary: One day Hermione is a sixth year student in potions worrying about Voldemort, two days later she finds herself in a very different Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Hermione Granger was sitting in potions class listening intently to Professor Slughorn. She was grateful for the distraction from everything else going on in her life, most of it revolving around the boy who was sitting at the other end of the long wooden table. She paused in her note taking for a moment to stretch out her wrist, her eyes briefly falling to the table covered in burns, stains and words carved out by students before her, before resuming copying down what the professor was saying.

"The instructions are on the board," Hermione glanced back up to see the elderly man waved his wand and writing appeared on the blackboard behind him. Looking back on her notes, she felt Ron and Harry get out of their seats. She sighed and started to get up when she felt a jerking motion the potions classroom disappearing before her very eyes. There was a rush of sound and color and then a sharp shooting pain in the back of her neck before everything went black.

When she awoke Hermione was by herself, but she wasn't sure where she was. Certainly not Hogwarts, much less the potions classroom. The 17 year was slightly surprised to find herself lying on the hard cold ground, she tentatively stood before surveying her surroundings. King's cross?

"What are you doing, you need to wake up!" Hermione turned, confused to see a

girl about her age. Wake up? She was awake, wasn't she? She squinted at the girl. She couldn't quite make out the girl's features. It was almost as if Hermione developed a need for glasses, or as if the girl herself were blurry the latter part of that thought confused Hermione.

"What are you doing?" the girl demanded again.

"I- I don't know. Where am I?" Hermione asked, blinking hard to try to bring the girl into focus, and failing. The girl opened her mouth to respond, but something behind the girl caught Hermione's eye.

"Harry?" Hermione's gaze fell on the familiar looking boy a distance away. He

was conversing with, Hermione squinted, Dumbledore? The girl turned to look back at the figures.

"They are none of your concern at the moment," she snapped turning around to face Hermione again. Hermione's gaze refocused on her.

"Who are you?" she asked, by now accepting it was the girl herself who was blurry. Accepting this as fact did not ease the headache that was forming behind Hermione's eyes however.

"I don't have a name. I am nobody. Yet." The girl said. Hermione's eyebrows

furrowed.

"I don't exist yet," the girl explained further, her voice softer now.

"What do you mean?" Hermione swallowed. There was something not quite right here. She glanced again at the two familiar figures down a ways. The girl's eyes followed hers, and she smirked as if she knew something Hermione didn't, which was probably true.

"This is where souls go on their way elsewhere." She said amusement in her

voice.

"On their way…" Hermione's voice trailed off as the girl's blurry features shifted, and she thought she saw a glimpse of red.

"They're dead," the girl spoke the words confirming what Hermione did not want

to hear and yet had suspected.

"And I have not been born. Yet. Which is why I need you to wake up!" The girl's

voice was insistent and loud.

"Wake up!"

Hermione jerked up causing pain to shoot through her head. Her hand shot up from where it lay at her side and gently touched the side of her head, her fingers feeling the coarse bandages that had been put there to heal the wound she didn't remember receiving. Her eyes slowly adjusting, she saw the white of the hospital wing. Somewhere nearby a clock was ticking. The quietness and darkness revealed the hour before her eyes found the clock. 3. AM she was assuming. Hermione's hands felt the hospital gown she was clothed in. What had happened? The events slowly filtered into her head. She vaguely remembered being in Potions class and then…? There was a shooting pain, most presumably the reason for the bandage. But why? A jerking motion, had she fallen over? Hit her head? That must have been it. There was something about Kings Cross. Hermione squinted into the darkness that ended at the white curtains around her bed. An unconscious dream perhaps. Most likely. Hermione pulled the blanket off, before putting her bare feet to the cold floor. Someone must have removed her shoes and socks too. The 17 year old girl frowned as the thought crossed her head that hopefully the clothes switch was with a wave of a wand and not the muggle way. Hermione put her hand to the curtain to pull it back. Looking around the rest of the hospital wing Hermione noted two other curtains pulled around their occupants. Her stomach plummeted. She hoped it wasn't Harry and Ron. Maybe she hadn't fallen over. Maybe there was an accident that injured all three of them. She glanced at the door that led to Madam Pomfrey's office hesitating. The Gryffindor squared her shoulders and moved toward the closed curtains of one of the beds. She had to know. Pulling back one of the curtains she saw the shape of a boy. Her stomach relaxed as she noted the dark skin. Not that she was relieved that the boy was hurt. Just that it wasn't Ron. Or Harry. Which sounded almost selfish, Hermione frowned at herself. She glanced back at the boy. He seemed to be breathing okay and didn't look too badly injured. She let the curtain fall concealing him from view.

"You're awake." Hermione spun so fast that she lost her balance. An arm shot out to steady her. She dimly noted the ring on the feminine hand before looking up. This was not Madame Pomfrey despite the garb of the school healer. The young woman in front of Hermione was well… young. Early to mid twenties Hermione estimated. The young woman smiled at Hermione revealing white even teeth.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Hermione just stared at her. Something about her was familiar. The woman reminded her of … jealousy and Viktor?

"Hermione?" The young woman asked again moving closer. The candlelight fell onto the blond hair. Fleur Delacour…. The name came into Hermione's head. Now that it had she could see the resemblance between the two.

"Who are you?" Hermione choked out. The young woman hesitated looking nervously around before looking back at her patient. "Come with me" she commanded. Hermione followed the young healer into Madame Pomfrey's office. Or what had been Madame Pomfrey's office. If this young woman was going to hurt her, she probably would have done so while she was unconscious Hermione reasoned to herself. Hermione frowned as she sat in the seat indicated by the young woman. What was going on? The young woman hesitated again, looking at Hermione.

"Well you see, err, Hermione you were found two days ago in the dungeons

unconscious with a head wound." The woman stopped looking uncertain.

"And I've been in the hospital wing ever since." Hermione supplied for her.

"Well, yes. What do you last remember before waking up?" The blond asked

abruptly. Hermione paused.

"I- I remember being in Potions with Harry and Ron," she frowned at the latter name remembering why it was she wasn't too keen on the redhead. Or who…

"Hermione, what year are you in?"

"Sixth," Hermione answered softly. The young woman nodded softly, her thoughts flickering behind her eyes.

"And the date?" the young healer persisted.

"The d-date? December 5th." Hermione answered. The woman waited,

Hermione's stomach sank as she answered the woman's unspoken question.

"1996."

The woman looked at Hermione as if this was the answer she was expecting, but

if she knew who Hermione was then… Hermione's brow furrowed.

"What is the date here?" The 17 year old asked. Smiling the Healer answered.

"December 7th, 2022."

"So I'm in the future," Hermione said softly mostly to herself her mind trying to wrap itself around this fact.

"Yes," her companion said simply watching her carefully.

"Who are you? You look like Fleur Delacour," Hermione blurted out.

"She is my mother," came the soft answer, "I am the new healer at Hogwarts, Pomfrey retired last year, after I worked with her for two years. You may call me Vicky, although the students call me Healer Weasley."

"Weasley," the name reverberated through Hermione's head. If Fleur was Vicky's mother, then Bill Weasley…Ron's niece!

"Bill Weasley is your father," Hermione stated emotionlessly staring at the woman who was Ron's future niece.

"That would be correct," Vicky smiled at Hermione.

"That's how she knows who I am. I'm her Uncle's…." Hermione's sentence

stopped in her head. Her Uncle's what? Bookworm friend who stopped talking to him 6th year, because of his girlfriend. His girlfriend. Lavender. A panicky feeling came over Hermione. What if… Ron was married to her? It was 2022. Ron was 42 years old, 43 in a few months. He was probably married, with kids. Hermione suppressed an urge to gag. Lavender's kids. Hermione looked at Vicky. Beautiful, blond Vicky, Ron's niece and cousin to his children. She would know. But did Hermione want to know? What if Ron wasn't married? What if he had died at the hands of the death eaters? What if she was in Voldemort's world now? Wouldn't they have killed her? Unless, Vicky who was a Weasley was hiding her somehow. Hermione looked at the 22 year old. She opened her mouth still unsure of what she was going to say when a knock came at the door.

Victoire Weasley smiled at the time traveler before slipping outside her office to

see a familiar face.

"She's awake then?"

"Yes, a little while ago. She remember being in potions class with Harry and Ron in 1996." Victoire answered.

"What does she know?" the man asked, the answer to this question crucial. Hermione couldn't be allowed to know too much.

"She knows its 2022, and that I'm Bill and Fleur's daughter Vicky." Victoire answered before adding,"And I found her looking at the boys in the other room."

"Both of them? Or…"

"Just Fred as far as I can tell." Victoire interrupted.

"So she doesn't know the outcome of the war," he mused.

"She doesn't even know my real name's Victoire," the young woman responded.

"Either way, we'd have to erase her memory before sending her back," the man said thinking out loud, fingers tracing over an old scar.

Victoire looked at him intently. She had known this man since she was born, and was very comfortable with him.

"Does that mean we should tell her?" The man hesitated.

"Not everything but either way we will have to make her forget. Unless…, no, we will have to make her forget," the man frowned.

"So what should we do with her in the meantime?" Victoire asked softly


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat in Vicky's office eyes traveling over everything for some clue as to what was going on. Her eyes fell on a picture facing away from her. Glancing at the door behind her to make sure Vicky was still outside; Hermione reached out and turned the picture around. She recognized Vicky right away, before her eyes fell on the young man with her. He was smiling at Vicky and had turquoise hair?

"He's a metamorphagus," Hermione said to herself quietly. A relation of Tonks? As there was with Vicky there seemed a vague familiarity about the man.

"Hermione."

Hermione jumped in her seat, she hadn't even heard the door open. She dropped the picture back on the desk and turned to face the man who had spoken to her. Victoire was behind him, but Hermione didn't notice. She was too busy staring at the man who had spoken her name.

"Neville?"

The man smiled at his old classmate and friend.

"Hello Hermione," Neville said. The girl sat gaping at him.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione managed to get out.

"I'm the herbology professor and head of Gryffindor house," Neville told the

shocked girl gently.

"Oh." Hermione said. "Well you were good at Herbology," she said not knowing what else to say. Her mind was busy thinking, if Neville is a professor, Voldemort must have lost, Neville wouldn't be here otherwise. Right? Hermione looked at Neville who wore a knowing look.

"What's going to happen to me?" Hermione asked softly, hands curling around the edge of her seat. Neville sighed before sitting on the corner of Victoire's desk.

"We've contacted the Ministry, well the Aurors' office. They're working on a way to send you back as well as a way to wipe your memories of the time you've spent here." Neville raised his hand to silence Hermione before continuing, "In the meantime we're going to place you in the 6th year Gryffindors' dorm as well as classes."

"I'm sorry, but did you say the Ministry?" Hermione asking the question Neville had silenced.

"The ministry is different than when we were young. Plus there are some people there that I trust," Neville smiled to himself.

"Oh," Hermione said. Voldemort must have lost if Neville was trusting the ministry with this. Right? Neville smiled at his former schoolmate as she sat in silence pondering her strange fate she looked at him.

"Who is this in the picture with Vicky?" Hermione asked referring to the picture she had dropped.

"That's my fiancé Teddy," Victoire said from the doorway.

"Oh," Hermione said, and then she stopped.

"Wait isn't Ted the name of Tonks' father?" Hermione demanded of the two. Neville and Victoire exchanged looks.

"So Teddy is related to Tonks!" Hermione said triumphantly missing Neville and Victoire wincing.

"Yes, Teddy is Tonk's son," Victoire responded softly.

"Tonks has a son. "Hermione said softly staring at the picture. "Is Tonks here? Can I see her?" Hermione asked. There was a pause.

"Tonks is not here at this time," Neville said finally. Hermione looked at him. The way he had said that…

"Vicky!" came a demanding male voice from the other room. Vicky sighed. "I better go deal with him," she said to Neville.

"Good luck!" the professor said grinning.

"I'll need it" the young woman said as she left the room rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"One of the school's more… troublesome students," Neville said with a chuckle, "Now let's get you settled."

The two left the hospital wing, the curtain blocking the troublesome student and Vicky from Hermione's curious sight, although she could hear Vicky's tired voice saying something to the student. As they walked towards Gryffindor Neville informed Hermione that she was to be a new student who had been home-schooled and that only a few selected students were to know her real identity.

"We'll use your real name. I doubt many of the students will put two and two together to realize who you really are. We'll also supply you with your schedule tomorrow. All the Gryffindors should be in bed at this point so you probably won't get any questions until tomorrow. Unfortunately you won't be a prefect," Neville grinned at Hermione, "and you'll have to call me Professor Longbottom around the other students." Neville gave the password to the Fat Lady who gave Hermione some strange looks and left.

Hermione made her way into the familiar looking common room and went up the stairs until she found the door marked 6th years. Slightly unfamiliar with this (she was use to the room at the top of the tower) she gently pushed open the door. The girl slowly let her eyes adjust until she could make out six beds, four of them occupied by gently breathing occupants. Vaguely wondering where the fifth girl was Hermione made her way over to the sixth bed that had some clothes and a note addressed to her laid out on it. The scrawl at the bottom was too messy to make out, but Hermione thought it looked like Professor at the beginning of the signature. Whoever it was had selected these clothes for her to use while she was here. After changing Hermione fell into a dreamless sleep not noticing when the last occupant tiptoed in a while later.

Whispering and sunlight woke Hermione the next morning. Hermione peeked out as three of her new roommates left taking care to close the door quietly. Hermione noticed that the fourth girl must have already left at the same time she noticed that the fifth girl missing the night before was now in her bed, curtains drawn. Hermione glanced at the clock. Still a little bit before classes started. As the seventeen year old began pulling out clothes she heard the door open as a dark skinned girl walked in.

"Hermione," the girl said softly glancing around to see who was still sleeping so as not to disturb anyone.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. Was this one of the students who knew who she was?

"I'm Roxanne Weasley. Vicky told me about you," the girl stated giving Hermione a curious look a grin tugging at her mouth.

"Oh. Er, hi," Hermione said. It was bit shocking for her to see a Weasley without red hair. "So Weasley? Whose…" the question trailed off as Hermione looked at the girl who chuckled.

"I'm the daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson," Roxanne said full out grinning now.

"Oh," silence lingered.

"Right, so I'm a fifth year, but I'll be around if you have questions or anything or just want to hang out," the sixteen year old said swinging her arms at her sides.

"So why don't you get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast," Roxanne smiled and left. Hermione dressed quickly and glanced at the still closed curtains as she shut the door behind her. She met Roxanne or Roxie as she said she preferred to be called and they walked to the breakfast table. Hermione got a few curious looks, but the students mostly seemed focused on eating or finishing up last minute homework. Neville stopped by to hand Hermione her schedule and quickly left.

"So where is everyone?" Hermione asked. Roxie looked at her.

"I mean I just expected more… Weasleys I guess," Hermione finished before the terrible thought struck her that maybe in the fight against Voldemort the majority of the Weasleys were killed. This thought disappeared when Roxie laughed.

"Well let's see… Vicky is the youngest Healer Hogwarts has ever had and you've met her. Her younger sister Dominique and their brother Louis have graduated. Dominique plays professional quidditch and Louis models. Veela genes and all," Roxie explained grinning at Hermione. "He's very good looking and he knows it. Let's see, Uncle Charlie much to Nana Molly's chagrin never married and has no children. Lucy and Molly both work at Hogwarts. Lucy took over the library for Madam Pince and Molly assists the muggle studies teacher as at 20 she's a bit young to teach by herself, but is hoping to take over one day," Roxie continued.

"Who are Lucy and Molly?" Hermione asked, heart beating wildly. Were they

Ron's?

"Uncle Percy's," Roxie answered, Hermione felt relieved and disappointed.

"Then there's me and my brother Fred."

"Fred must love that. His brother naming his son after him," Hermione chuckled not noticing the sad look cross Roxie's face.

"Hey Rox," a dark skinned boy came bounding over with a bandage on his wrist. Hermione recognized him as the boy in the hospital bed.

"This would be Fred," Roxie said.

"Ah yes, the Vickster told me 'bout you," Fred said bowing in Hermione's direction. Hermione let out a grin. He was just like his uncle and father all right. The young man joined the two girls at the breakfast table piling food on his plate.

"So how's Jay?" Roxie said after a moment's hesitation glancing at Hermione. Hermione's ears perked up. Jay? Must be the other boy in the hospital wing.

"He'll be fine. Just needs a bit more fixing up," Fred responded with his mouth half full of toast.

"Jay? A friend of yours?" Hermione casually asked heart beating rapidly. The two siblings looked at each other.

"He's… Aunt Ginny's son," Roxanne slowly answered.

"Oh," Hermione said. Ginny had a son? Silenced lapsed.

"Time for class," Roxanne said grabbing her bag. Hermione jumped up as looked in panic to her schedule and then turned pink when realizing she had a free. She looked at Fred who was still sitting relaxed.

"Free too?" he asked thankfully after having swallowed.

"Yea," she said sheepishly.

"Hey Jessy," Fred called out to a girl just getting up a few seats down. The blonde girl walked over.

"What do you want Fred?" she asked looking slightly wary.

"This is Hermione. She's the new girl in your year," Fred said nodding towards Hermione.

"Oh, I was wondering about that," the girl said smiling at Hermione.

"Hello Jessy. Nice to meet you," Hermione smiled at the girl feeling slightly

queasy.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Hermione. I hope you like it here," Jessy smiled.

"I'm sure I will," Hermione said, fingers playing with the strap on the bag that was provided for her.

"I think you two may have some classes together. Maybe you could keep Hermione company," Fred said still lounging in his seat. How he could lounge on the bench at the breakfast table was beyond even Hermione's knowledge, but that's exactly how she had to describe it.

"Sure I'd love to. Is Rose not up yet?" Jessy asked.

"You know Rose, she's not a morning person," Fred answered with a slightly wary glance in Hermione's direction.

"Who's Rose?" Hermione asked.

"One of your dorm mates," Fred said quickly said before Jessy could answer.

"Oh," Hermione figured she must have been the one who came in late the night before.

"Well I'm off. See you girls later," Fred got up and left the table. Hermione wondered where he was going, but then remembering who his father was decided she was better off not knowing. Jessy turned to Hermione.

"I'm going to make a quick trip to the library," Hermione said quickly.

"Oh ok," Jessy seemed surprised.

"I just want to catch up on some work before class starts, make sure I'm not behind everyone else," Hermione lied to the girl.

"Oh ok. Understandable. I'll take you," Jessy said. Hermione went to tell her she didn't have to then remembered she was suppose to be new.

"Oh ok. Thanks," Hermione forced a grin. Getting to the library Hermione quickly shook off the blonde.

"I'll find my way to class don't worry about me. I don't want you to be bored." Hermione made her way to the section about time travel and began looking to see if there was anything that might be helpful to her. After a while Hermione made a few selections and took them to the checkout desk. It surprised her for a minute when it wasn't Madam Pince, but then Hermione remembered what Fred had said.

"You're Lucy?" Hermione asked the young red head. The woman looked at her.

"Hermione?" she said eyeing the 17 year old. "Yes I heard about that," Hermione was strongly reminded of Percy by the way Lucy was eyeing her and by her tone of voice.

"Here you go," Lucy handed the books to Hermione. Hermione understood that she had been dismissed. Clearly a time traveler was of no interest to Lucy.

As soon as Hermione stepped outside the library into the stone hallway someone knocked into her causing her to drop her books.

"Sorry," the girl said without looking back as she kept on going. Hermione caught a quick glimpse of the Gryffindor outfit and dark red hair. There was something familiar about the girl. Hermione bent down and began to gather the books up.

"Do you need help with that?" a male voice offered as a couple of hands appeared in Hermione's vision.

"Yes thank you," Hermione answered without looking up at the boy as some of the books had fallen quite a bit away from the others. Hermione finished picking up her books and turned to look at her helper. Her breath left her as she stared at the boy who smiled nervously at her.

Ron…?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey I'm Hugo, Hugo Weasley," the boy that looked like Ron offered the hand not holding onto the library books to Hermione. Hermione just stared at him.

"Sorry about my sister, she's normally the type to help others, she just seems to be in a mood lately," Hugo said putting his hand back down a look of confusion flashing across his face as he looked at the girl standing in front of him.

"Your sister?" Hermione managed to get out.

"The girl who knocked into you," Hugo explained glancing around, running his hand through his red hair before his eyes came back to rest on Hermione.

"Hey Hugo," Roxie came bouncing into view. "You ready for class yet?" Roxie asked Hermione who was still staring at Hugo.

"Er, Hermione?" Roxie asked, casting a glance at Hugo who was looking between the two, brow furrowed.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She heard Roxie saying something to her, but it was just noise. Hugo had to be Ron's son; he looked too much like him to be simply a nephew. Hermione felt the tears forming when she remembered what Hugo had said about a sister. Ron had two children. With all the thoughts running through her head, Hermione dropped the books in her hands before turning and running leaving Roxie gaping after her and a very confused Hugo Weasley behind.

"What do you mean that's my mother?" Hugo exclaimed loudly. Roxie shushed him looking around eyes wide for other students. After Hermione had taken off running, Hugo had turned to her with this look on his face and Roxie knew Hugo hadn't been told about the time traveler yet. She sighed and then explained what had happened over the past few days. Hugo's eyes had widened and that's when he had his outburst. Roxie relaxed slightly when she didn't see anybody in the area surrounding the two, but only slightly. This was Hogwarts after all. Who could know for sure if anyone else was around?

Hermione ignored the other students as she pushed past them. A few students turned around curiously as the Gryffindor girl ran past trying to figure out who this unfamiliar student was.

Ron had children. Two children at least, maybe even more than that. Part of Hermione felt guilty for being upset about this; at least it meant that he survived upcoming battles with Voldemort. The bigger part of her, the jealous part was more upset that Ron had children probably with Lav-Lav. Suddenly Hermione felt herself hit something hard and fall back onto the cold stone floor. She looked up warily, with all the surprises today she half expected to see an older Draco Malfoy sneering down at her.

"How did you know this before me?" Hugo demanded of his cousin.

"Neville told me. Probably because she's in Gryffindor with me," Roxie shrugged apologetically at the Ravenclaw boy who was glaring at her arms crossed.

"I'm so glad Neville thought to inform me, considering it's my mother who traveled through time," Hugo muttered angrily still glaring at his cousin. Roxie bit her lip watching her younger cousin. After a few seconds Hugo relaxed dropping his arms.

"Does Rose know?"

"Oh hey Neville," Hermione accepted the older man's hand as he helped her up. Once standing again, Hermione brushed down her skirt and wiped her eyes sniffling. Neville looked at the girl.

"What is it Hermione?" Neville asked softly concerned.

"Hugo," Hermione stopped short.

"You met Hugo," Neville stated, sighing. He knew how much Hugo resembled his father in looks. Looking at Hermione's puffy eyes he knew she probably assumed Hugo was the son of Ron and another woman. He hesitated at telling Hermione the truth, that Hugo was _her_ son. Eventually, her memories would be erased and she'd be sent back and things would happen as they should.

"He's Ron's son, isn't he?" Hermione asked softly. Neville hesitated, "Yes, he is," he finally answered deciding that it was best to be truthful.

"And he has a sister," Hermione said looking at Neville carefully. The professor nodded, wincing. Hermione just sighed.

"Is Ron…" the girl hesitated, "is he happy?" she finally asked.

"Yes he is," Neville said. Hermione nodded to herself looking at the wall. Neville stood next to Hermione for a few minutes, glancing at her occasionally. The sixth year was staring at the stone wall, every so often a different emotion flashed across her face and Neville was sure he could hear her mumbling to herself. After a few moments Neville broke the silence, once he was sure he had given her enough time to compose herself.

"Do you think you're ready for class now?" Neville asked. Even in the emotionally charged moment he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He never thought he'd see the day when he asked Hermione Granger if she was ready for class.

Hermione nodded her hair falling down on both sides of her face as she looked at the dark grey floor. Neville walked with her silently to her first class. She only vaguely registered Neville talking with the Charms professor whom she noticed was not Professor Flitwick.

It struck Hermione at that moment how much about Hogwarts would have changed since her time. Her stomach clenched at the thought. Even with Ron dating Lavender she loved Hogwarts and hated the idea that she would have to leave it some day. Of course the fact was she could stay forever but with everyone else coming and going it would never be the same. It would always be changing. The idea of that was almost painful. A feeling of homesickness came over the girl. She willed herself not to cry in front of her new classmates. She woke herself up enough to look at the students who were looking curiously at her. Her eyes fell on a girl sitting towards the side a few rows back. She noted the dark red hair and the blue eyes that were watching her. Those blue eyes that looked very familiar. Hermione swallowed hard, those eyes that looked like Ron's eyes. The girl was studying Hermione intently brow furrowed, biting her lip, Hermione saw her give a start, with that she refocused her attention on what was being said.

"Well Miss Granger, welcome to our class and to Hogwarts. Why don't you join Miss Weasley?" the professor indicated the seat next to the red headed girl. Hermione swallowed hard and slowly made her way over and sat down on the bench near Ron's daughter. The girl's head swiveled back around to the front of the room as Neville handed a Charms text and parchment to Hermione winking as he turned and left. Hermione almost did cry when she noticed even the textbook was different from what she was use to.

The class went by in a blur, Ron's daughter barely acknowledging Hermione's presence outside of when she had to, sitting as far away from her as the bench would allow. The only thing Hermione could say that she learned was that Ron's daughter's name was Rose.

For the rest of the school day Hermione found she could concentrate a little better on the material, although she was still distracted by the red head girl who seemed to be in all of her classes. Hermione couldn't help but be a little put out by the fact that Rose seemed to be avoiding her and began wondering what sort of role she had in the girl's life. Was she still friends with Ron this far into the future? Was she even still alive? Hermione mused on this. The fact that Rose seemed to be avoiding her implied she must have realized or been told who Hermione was. If Rose didn't know who she was, she wouldn't be avoiding her. None of the other students seemed to be avoiding her. Looking at her curiously, or introducing themselves and telling her if she needed any help to ask them, but not avoiding her. At least that was the conclusion Hermione came to. Stepping out of the last class of the day, Potions, Hermione saw a flash of red go past her. The 17 year old sighed. She really was hoping to talk with Rose, try to figure out a bit more of what had happened between her time and this time. Hermione made her way up to the Great Hall for dinner slowly lost in thought.

"Hey Hermione," Roxie joined the time traveler with a grin, that Hermione was starting to conclude never left her face.

"Hey Roxie," Hermione smiled wanly, only than noticing the red head girl next to Roxie. The girl smiled at Hermione.

"Hello Hermione," the girl said softly. Roxie looked between the two.

"This is Aunt Ginny's daughter," Roxie said. Hermione looked at Roxie surprised. Roxie and Fred had only mentioned a son; they had never said Ginny had a daughter.

"Oh! Hello er…" Hermione looked at Roxie; she hadn't told her the girl's name. Roxie exchanged glances with her cousin.

"My name is Lily," the girl said watching for Hermione's reaction. Hermione blinked in surprise. _Lily?_ Ginny named her daughter after Harry's mother? The look of surprise on Hermione's face did not go unnoticed by the two girls who started giggling.

"You looked surprised Hermione," Lily said calming down a bit.

"Oh well, it's just the name Lily, I mean it's pretty, but Harry, why would Ginny… unless Harry's, I mean, I…" Hermione stuttered not sure what to say. Was Harry truly dead? She knew it was definitely a possibility, but the reality of it was too hard to comprehend. She could definitely see Ginny naming her children after Harry's parents if Harry didn't have children of his own.

Roxie smiled at Hermione, "Come with us, we have to show you something." The two cousins looked at each other in some secret conspiracy before they both grabbed Hermione and led her into the Great Hall over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione's mouth dropped open. A seventh year boy was sitting with Fred and a group of other boys laughing loudly down a ways. The hair and the face reminded Hermione very strongly of Harry. The boy seemed to feel the eyes on him and he turned and saw the girls.

"Oh hey Hermione," he called out grinning.

"That would be James or Jay as some people call him," Roxie said grinning.

"Jay, that's Ginny's son that you were talking about this morning, but he looks like Harry," Hermione said, confused.

Lily looked at her concerned, "I thought you were smart," she commented. Hermione just looked at Lily who sighed exchanging another glance with Roxie.

"James or Jay is my brother. Ginny is our mother and James looks like Harry because he's our father," Lily explained this to Hermione like she was explaining something to a small child. "Do you get it now?"

"Harry has kids. With Ginny? I thought he was dead," Hermione said trying to wrap her mind around all of this.

"I know you're from when Voldemort is trying to kill Uncle Harry, but yes, Uncle Harry is still alive and kicking," Roxie said looking at Lily raising her eyebrows.

"And Voldemort is not," Lily commented grinning.

"Oh," Hermione said as the girls led her over to where James was sitting at the table. James turned in his seat and grinned at the stunned best friend of his father.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted her yet again looking utterly relaxed that this was the teenage version of his father's best friend.

"Oh uh, hey James," Hermione said looking at him still trying to process that Harry and Ginny had kids together.

"I don't think she was paying attention in her classes," Lily commented to James. Hermione turned to Lily.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused and slightly annoyed. Confusion was not something Hermione dealt well with.

"Because if you had you would have seen Al, who looks exactly like Dad," Lily grinned as Hermione stared at her.

"Al?"

"He's our brother, my younger, her older, he's sitting over with the snakes," James motioned toward the Slytherin table. Roxie, Lily, Hermione, Fred and James all looked over towards the green and silver table.

"Hey Al?" sixth year Vanessa Jorkins said to Al who was in the middle of eating a chicken leg.

"What?" Al asked after he swallowed looking to his classmate, who just motioned towards the Gryffindor table.

Al Potter turned to see five faces staring at him. He shrank back in his seat, slightly creeped out and began looking around in a slight panic fully expecting something to explode.

"Maybe you should go see what they want?" Vanessa airily suggested biting back a grin at the panicked boy's expression. Al hesitated

"That may be what he wants," he whispered to the blonde who just rolled her eyes.

"Baby," she said. With that comment Al straightened his shoulders grabbed his wand and walked over to the red and gold table leaving Vanessa laughing behind him.

"May I help you?" Al asked his siblings and cousins eyeing them warily.

James grinned at him, "We were wondering if Neville had a chance to tell you about," his voice dropped "our visitor?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Our visitor?" Al asked slightly befuddled. "Like an alien or something?" he asked looking at his brother with concern. How badly had James been injured?

"No you dimwit, her," Lily gestured towards a slightly awkward Hermione who gave a slight smile to Al with one thought in mind. Harry's son was in Slytherin?


	4. Chapter 4

Al looked at the girl, who had moved on to thinking just how like his father he looked, for a moment before his green eyes widened in recognition.

"Aunt Hermione?" he said loudly, before being shushed by his relatives who all started glancing around nervously as if expecting a death eater to jump out at them brandishing his wand to kill them all.

"It's this whole time travel thing," Lily said softly, leaning closer to her brother who was standing there, looking at Hermione, brow furrowed, hand picking absentmindedly at a loose thread at the cuff of his sleeve.

"Apparently Al hasn't been paying attention in class either," Roxie commented grinning, "else you would have noticed Hermione sooner." Al opened his mouth to respond to his cousin when suddenly Hermione's eyes widened at what Al had said a moment before. It may have taken her a minute, but in her defense she was still shocked by Harry's son being in Slytherin and by how much he looked like Harry, Hermione defended herself in her mind.

"Wait!" Hermione said, five faces turning towards her. "Aunt?"

"Yea, like we call Neville uncle, outside of school at least," Roxie quickly said, eyes not quite meeting Hermione's. Hermione did not register this, frowning at the thought of being a family friend. Probably because of Harry and Ginny she told herself. She probably avoided Ron and Lavender. Hermione frowned, she wondered if she was just some workaholic single friend, before reminding herself that a woman did not have to be married to be worth something and that being a workaholic meant she probably was successful.

"So you know me? I mean the me from this time period?" Hermione pressed, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, looking around at the five teenagers wincing a little at the awkwardness of her sentence. Lily and Roxie looked at each other uncomfortably, Fred stuck his hands in his pockets and let his eyes roam to the other side of the room as if pretending the question was never asked, Al was still staring at Hermione, green eyes wide, and James just smiled at her. Hermione recognized James' relationship to Ginny through that familiar smile.

"Oh hey Hugo," James said his eyes shifting behind Hermione, clearly relieved at being able to change the subject somewhat. She turned to see the familiar looking boy, looking at the group shifting from foot to foot not quite meeting anyone's eyes. Hermione's eyes widened as she now noticed the blue on the boy's uniform. Ron's son was a Ravenclaw? The bitter thought crossed Hermione's mind that someone would have to be smart in a family with Won-won and Lav-lav as parents.

"Oh hey, er Hermione," Hugo said softly smiling at the girl. A smile which was an exact replica of his father's. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. Hugo looked away uncomfortable.

"So I'm going back to my food," James announced promptly turning away and going to sit back down at the table before being asked any more awkward questions by his time traveling aunt, who didn't even know she was his aunt. He would much rather be laughing about other things with his friends then deal with this serious topic. Lily rolled her eyes muttering how just like James that was, thinking of his stomach. Fred followed his cousin flashing a smile at Hermione clearly relieved to have an excuse to leave.

"See you Hermione," Al said going back to the green and silver table still trying to sort out what was going on wondering if all of this with his time traveling aunt was why Rose had been hard to find today. He paused halfway back and turned to see Hermione going with Lily and Roxie to the Gryffindor table halfway down from where James and Fred had returned to and were now cramming food in. Al frowned biting his lip; letting himself scan the table he didn't see Rose at all. He wondered if Hermione had met Rose yet. He shrugged and sat down again, he'd worry about his missing cousin later.

A figure detached himself from the corner the family meeting had occurred in. The Hermione Granger had time traveled to this time period. Of course he had known that as soon as the professors had introduced her in class. She was a famous war hero and this was a school of magic. Did they really think no one would put two and two together? The young man sighed rolling his eyes. The sad truth of it was few students really cared about the war that had happened only a couple of decades ago and most _wouldn't_ put it together. _Idiots. _Of course a lot of the history books referred to her as Hermione Weasley. A bit sexist really the young man thought. It would make more sense to refer to her with the surname she had at the time of the war, but apparently the writers did not care. He made his way over to the table sitting a few spots down from Hugo Weasley who kept glancing at the Gryffindor table.

"So what do you want to do now?" Roxie asked Hermione brightly after they finished eating some pie.

"Well I was planning on going to the library," Hermione started to say before being cut off by Lily.

"The library? Why?" Lily asked looking revolted at the thought.

"I was hoping to research a way to get back to my time, plus do my homework," Hermione answered looking a bit put off that someone would not want to go to the library. Roxie looked at Lily as they both rolled their eyes.

"Ok, first off, the ministry is working on a way to get you back to your time, second, why do homework when you're probably going to go back to your time in a few days anyways," Roxie pointed out, "I mean are the professors going to track down you in this time period and fail you?". Hermione opened her mouth to respond to this, and then closed it as she looked from one girl to the other. They did have a point… and if they knew her as Aunt Hermione she must have gotten back to her time period to be present in this one as a close family friend. She grinned at the thought of the looks on Ron and Harry's faces if they ever found out she was agreeing to not doing her homework. Besides back in her time she did both her homework, most of the boys' homework and helped Harry fight Voldemort, didn't she deserve to be able to relax for a bit?

"So what do you want to do," Hermione asked the two girls grinning. They looked at each other, communicating silently with each other then turned to her grinning even wider.

Hermione followed the two girls, all dressed in black later that night. She couldn't decide if this prank the two girls had spent the evening planning was immature or dare she say funny? The trio reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorm and turned to let Hermione answer the question the door knocker asked. She replied almost without a thought and then the three girls entered. Hermione stopped to let her gaze fall on the beautiful common room. She turned to look at the fire that had just about burned itself out before letting her brown eyes wander over the plump blue chairs and the dark wooden study desks set near the windows that she knew overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts and that was currently letting the moonlight stream into the empty room.

"Hermione," Lily turned and hissed at the girl who was looking dazed at the beauty of the room. The room was really beautiful; Hermione thought with a slight twinge that she hadn't been placed in Ravenclaw. The girls proceeded up the stairs silently as possible.

"You know I feel like the black ski masks are a bit much," Roxie's muffled voice said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know I feel like the black ski masks are a bit much," Roxie's muffled voice said.

"No I don't believe they are," Lily commented. Hermione wasn't sure if she was being serious or making fun of Roxie.

The girls arrived in the fifth year boys' dorm and set to work.

"So why exactly are we doing this," Hermione hissed at her accomplices, bag in one hand. Roxie and Lily stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Hermione.

"Because Charlie Lepland tried to hex me the other day," Lily said heatedly, "and no one tries to hex a Potter and gets away with it." The fourth year turned back to where she was stealing all of Charlie's, Hermione assumed it was Charlie's, underwear and stuffing it into a bag. Roxie shrugged at Hermione and went back to where she was stealing some other Ravenclaws' underwear. Hermione sighed. When the two girls had suggested a prank Hermione never imagined "panty raiding the 5th year Ravenclaws' boy dorm," was what they would come up with. She finished filling her bag and turned to check the other two girls' progress. Roxie sent her a thumbs up and the three began their descent downwards. As the entrance swung shut Hermione caught a glimpse of a figure in a shadowy corner watching them and for a split second she could have sworn it was… but no. It couldn't have been.

What were those three up to in the Ravenclaw dorms, he mused to himself as he detached himself from the wall. What were in those bags? He shook his head and headed up to his bed, thinking he'd worry about it later.

Hermione made her way into the dorm silently. She turned and covered a squeak when she saw Rose sitting on her bed watching her.

"Hey Rose," Hermione said hesitantly. The girl looked at Hermione warily, her dark red hair tied in a braid down her back wearing shorts and a tee shirt, feet bare.

"Hello Hermione," Rose responded softly eyes still watching Hermione. Hermione forced a smile then turned still feeling those blue eyes on her as she changed into a nightgown. Hermione turned to see Rose still watching her. Rose smiled then closed the curtains around her bed. Hermione climbed into her own bed, closing the curtains feeling certain that the smile Rose had given her was faked.

Rose lay in her bed. Her mother. Her time traveling mother was a few beds over. Like she didn't have enough going on in her life, now she had to deal with her time traveling teenaged mother. Of course it didn't help that she was the reason that… Rose shifted and turned in her bed. Sometimes she just downright hated her mother.

Hermione was in the process of getting dressed when she looked into the mirror in front of her and jumped.

"Sorry Hermione," Rose said softly, once again smiling at the confused teenaged girl. Hermione turned to see Ron's daughter watching her with those big blue eyes of hers, dressed in Gryffindor school robes looking… perfect. Hermione turned as the brush in her hand slipped and caught a knot. She let out a gasp of pain.

"Here let me," Rose took the brush and began brushing Hermione's hair. Hermione let her hands fall to her sides. She stood facing the mirror watching Rose brush her hair, Rose glanced up and caught her eyes in the mirror and smiled.

"There, are you ready for class today?" Rose asked as she put down the hairbrush. Hermione looked at her. Where was this coming from? Yesterday Rose hadn't wanted anything to do with her and now she was being really nice.

"Yes I am ready," Hermione replied. The two teenagers left together, Roxie and Lily joining them on their way to breakfast.

"So what did you girls do last night?" Rose asked conversationally as they sat at the breakfast table. Lily looked up from her eggs and grinned at her cousin. They glanced over to the Ravenclaw table where all of the fifth year boys were noticeably absent. Rose glanced at the table then back to the three girls with a look on her face.

"We might have taken all of the fifth year boys' underwear and hidden them," Lily said grinning without waiting for her cousin to ask what they had done.

"All of their underwear? Including what they were wearing?" Rose said her eyebrows raised. Lily shot her a look of disgust.

"Of course not, we're not…" Lily's voice trailed off as she cottoned on to what her cousin was thinking. There was a brief silence before Lily opened her mouth then shut it.

"They're 15 and 16 year old boys, do you really think wearing the same pair indefinitely will bother them? Assuming they don't just decide to go without," Rose inquired. Lily muttered a swear under her breath before leaving the table. Roxie smothered a grin.

"Hello ladies," James and Fred appeared behind Roxie; James taking Lily's abandoned spot. Rose nodded her head at the two boys without saying a word as she turned back to her breakfast.

"Rosie Posie!" James exclaimed pretending to only have just seen her. "We see you've met our little time traveler," he continued ignoring her glare at his use of nickname. He turned to Hermione, "So you've met the infamous Rosie Posie I see."

"Er, yes," Hermione said slowly, unsure at the gleam in his eye. A silence fell over the grouping.

"So are you going to Hogsmede tomorrow with us, Hermione?" Fred asked breaking the silence.

"Of course she is," Lily said returning to the table, lingering behind her brother, who turned and shot his young sister a quick grin.

"Yes, I think we should make this a family trip, don't you Rose?" James broke in shooting a look at the young red head. Rose shot James a look back before rising.

"I suppose so, if everyone insists," Rose said calmly, albeit not fooling anyone, as they could see the fire in her eyes. She turned to leave as Hugo came over and grabbed his sister by the wrist with a muttered sentence in her ear.

"Hey everyone," Hugo said looking frantically at his older sister. She sighed.

"I'll see you in class Hermione," Rose said before leaving with Hugo in tow.

"What's going on with those two?" Hermione asked, butterflies in her stomach. James and Fred exchanged a glance as Lily shrugged and Roxie became absorbed in finishing her breakfast. Hermione sighed as she looked at her watch, she knew they were covering something up, but she also knew they wouldn't tell her even if she asked.

"I should get going to class," the brunette said as she rose and turned to leave not seeing the widening eyes of the Weasleys and Potters still present. The next thing Hermione knew she was on the floor with a heavy weight on top of her.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay," Hermione heard a voice drawl as the weight lifted and a pale hand came into view to help her up. Hermione shook her head, feeling a slight pain shoot through.

"I think so…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she looked at the person that had fallen on her came into view. While the concern on the person's face was unfamiliar, the face itself was not. Hermione's thoughts flashed back to yesterday when she had fallen after bumping into Neville. Her first thought then was expecting to see Draco Malfoy glaring down at her, yet seeing his face today was a complete surprise. Only… this was the future and the boy looking at her was the same age as her. So it couldn't be Draco Malfoy. Hermione felt her stomach twist, this boy who was offering to help her up looking so concerned had to be Malfoy's son.

"Malfoy," James had stepped forward, "thank you for your concern, but I got it." James cut in front of the boy and helped Hermione up, keeping his arm around her waist as he glared, no, it wasn't quite a glare, Hermione thought, at Malfoy's son. The look on Malfoy's face faltered, before becoming a blank mask. The blond nodded his head and stepped around Hermione. James looked at Hermione in concern.

"Malfoy's son is in Ravenclaw?"

Whatever James had been expecting it was not that. He grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her out of the Great Hall. He turned to face her, then hesitated. Hermione took this opportunity to jump in.

"That was Malfoy's son wasn't it? Draco Malfoy has a son! And he's in Ravenclaw," Hermione breathed heavily, twisting her head back and forth from where the two were standing and the hall where students were still eating breakfast as if she could see herself bumping into Malfoy's son.

James sighed heavily, "That was Scorpius Malfoy and yes he's in Ravenclaw with your.. erm, with Hugo."

Hermione's mind was too busy thinking over the past few minutes to notice James' near slip.

Rose paced back and forth waiting. She had had a brief and intense conversation with Hugo about their time traveling mother and immediately came to _their _spot, hoping _he_ would be here. He was not. She sighed as she slid to the floor raising her hands to rub her temples. Her life had been decent up until a couple of months ago and then things had gotten complicated. Add a time traveling mother into the equation and Rose wasn't sure how much more she could handle, especially considering that her mother was the reason why her life was so complicated. Rose got up abruptly. Apparently he was sticking to his word and wasn't going to show up. Rose bit back the tears and left for the girls' loo to fix herself up before class.

Hermione woke up abruptly the next morning. She lay still under the sheets with her eyes closed. She could hear the gentle snoring of one of the girls in the dorm. Sitting up slowly she reached out and pulled one of the dark red curtains back. Early morning light was trickling through one of the windows lighting up the wooden floor. Holding her breath Hermione gently lowered herself to the icy floor and made her way softly over to Rose's bed. She carefully slid the curtain open slightly so she could peer in and let herself study the girl lying sprawled out on her stomach, face buried in her pillow, red hair spread out over her back spilling onto her sheets. Rose was breathing the soft steady breath of someone in a deep sleep. Hermione found herself in a trancelike state just watching the red head sleep. Rose turned over in her sleep sighing, jarring Hermione out of her trance. The brunette let the curtain fall back into place and hurried quietly back to her bed.

Rose felt a breeze hit her face, her eyes opening to see her curtain fluttering. She blinked and sat up. She pulled back her curtain to look out. Her eyes fell on the curtains surrounding her mother's bed. She could have sworn that they had just settled back into place, but she couldn't be sure. The young red head put her feet to the floor, wincing when the coldness made itself known. She wrapped a dressing gown around herself and lightly made her way over to the bed that contained the body of her teenage mother.

"Hermione," Rose whispered, resting her hand on the bedpost.

Hermione lay in her bed breathing heavily when she heard Rose whisper her name. She froze unsure if she should respond or not. After a moment she heard Rose make her way back across the room and climb back into her bed. Hermione let her breath out in a whoosh.

Hermione woke up again to the noise of her roommates getting dressed and talking excitedly about their plans for Hogsmede. She rolled over onto her side reaching her hand out to pull her curtain back just enough to peer out at the excited sixteen and seventeen year old girls. Sitting up with a groan Hermione climbed out of her bed to start getting dressed for the day, feeling a bit of pain shoot up her back. Roxie, Lily and the others seemed really excited about taking Hermione to Hogsmede. Hermione was feeling a bit wary of what their plans were. She sighed as she put on a pair of jeans, stretching out her back. She must have slept on it funny she thought to herself.

"Good morning Hermione," Hermione turned to see Rose perfectly put together in skirt and shirt, hair tied back in a braid. Hermione touched her own unruly hair biting her lip.

"Good morning Rose," Hermione said back softly picking up her brush.

"I'll meet you downstairs at breakfast," Rose said picking up her bag and leaving the room.

He sat at the breakfast table watching her. He knew he shouldn't, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. She turned and glanced over at him. He dropped his eyes back to his plate. _Focus_ he told himself. He glanced back up in time to see them leaving. He got up slowly putting on his gloves and wrapping his scarf around his neck as he made his way outside.

A.N. So first things first. Sorry that took so long. I've been so busy lately with work, and school etc. I'm hoping to not turn into one of those people who starts a story and never finishes it. That drives me nuts. All of my stories are constantly on my mind it's just the time factor.

In other news, I've actually revised all of the chapters of Mummy dearest. Nothing major, just went back and rewrote a few things, added stuff here and there that unless you have it memorized you probably won't even notice. So hopefully it reads a little nicer.

Thank you everyone for your patience and reviews, alerts etc.


	6. Chapter 6

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked the teenagers she was walking with, after being dropped off by the carriages in Hogsmede. She adjusted the borrowed red scarf wrapped around her neck, loosening it slightly. The teenager done fixing her scarf then tightened her hood around her head trying to keep out the freezing winds. Roxie, who was walking slightly ahead of Hermione threw a grin over her shoulder but said nothing. Hermione wondered how it was she was walking with her hood down and no gloves. She worried slightly that Roxie was going to get frost bite.

James and Fred were walking slightly ahead of the girls talking with each other and laughing; most likely about a prank they had pulled on some poor unsuspecting student. Hugo and Lily were walking behind arguing about something and Rose was off to the side silent as she glanced at Roxie and Hermione every so often. Hermione thought Rose seemed slightly upset about something, but she somehow had the feeling that Rose was somewhat of a private person and would not be willing to divulge. Hermione glanced at Rose, watching as Rose quickly turned her head to look straight ahead, face serious. Hermione sighed and turned to look straight ahead.

Hermione came to a sudden stop mouth hanging open. James and Fred turned around laughing as they saw the look on her face. She stared up at the building that she _knew _they had to be heading to. From the distance they were at it appeared to be a huge orange _thing_. Even from where they were Hermione could see that there were masses of people outside all laughing and making all sorts of excited sounds as they pushed their way inside the bright orange building.

"Come on," Roxie grabbed Hermione's gloved hand and pulled her not to the huge glass doors but to the side following James and Fred to the only nondescript thing about the building, a small door that blended into the building so well it was almost invisible. By the time Hermione, Roxie and Rose arrived James and Fred had already opened the door and was waiting for the rest of the group to catch up. Lily and Hugo were right behind them now silent. Hermione vaguely wondered what it was that they had been arguing about as she was pulled inside the building. The girl found herself in a large empty room. Well empty of other people besides herself and the Weasley family that is.

The room was filled with all sorts of clearly magical objects. It took her a second but Hermione realized this must be the stock room. She was use to the muggle idea of a stock room which was shelves with products all neatly place. Of course this stock room would be different than she expected. It was a stock room in the magical world after all. Plus it was a stock room filled with items Fred and George Weasley came up with for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Of course there would be all sorts of things flying around and noises coming from every corner of the room as well as bright flashing colors. Neat and orderly were not in the twins' vocabulary, Hermione thought with a wry grin.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Granger, infamous time traveler," came a familiar voice. Hermione turned around quickly to see a familiar face that was slightly aged since the last time she had seen it.

"Hey Uncle George," James said quickly, Hermione shot him a weird look wondering for a second why James seemed to see the need to address his uncle so quickly. George smiled, stepping closer to the small crowd of teenagers. Hermione stifled a gasp as his head turned slightly, revealing a hole where his ear should have been. The teenagers became quiet, as they nervously looked from their uncle to Hermione. George only smiled at Hermione's reaction.

"I see you only just realized what a saint I am," he commented lightly. Hermione stared at him as a couple of groans came from behind her.

"Because he's holey," James said to his confused aunt.

"Get it?" George asked looking around grinning at his nieces, nephews, and children who were shaking their heads at what was clearly an old joke to them. Hermione looked at him for a moment longer as her mind put the joke together.

"Oh," she said quietly, wondering exactly what had happened. A work related accident? No, because they would have been able to fix it. _Dark magic_ whispered the voice in her head. Voldemort. Hermione's stomach clenched as she thought of the destruction one person had caused so many people.

George's smile faded as he watched the expression on Hermione's face and there was silence.

"So Uncle George, do you have any new products for me?" James asked quickly filling the silence. George cast one last glance at Hermione and turned to James, once again smiling.

"For my favorite nephew, of course," George said to James, groans coming from Al and Hugo. "For my favorite nephew who's in his seventh year of course," George amended quickly shooting a grin at Al and Hugo. Roxie and Lily just sort of smirked and rolled their eyes at this before grabbing Hermione forcing her from the stockroom into the store.

Hermione stood in amazement staring at the five floors of products around her. If she had thought the products were flashy and colorful in the stockroom they were even more so in the store. Or perhaps it was because there were three times as many products out in the store. After a few moments of just staring Hermione's attention was brought back by a Hogwarts student jostling her as he made his way past. She turned to look at Roxie and Lily grinning at her.

"It's amazing here isn't it?" Lily asked. Hermione just shook her head in amazement at what George and Fred had done with their products. She glanced around to see James and Fred with George who was clearly showing them some new products. She could just imagine the kind of trouble they were going to cause; she turned away, it was better to not know. She saw Al by himself browsing through a shelf. Hermione frowned as she turned to the girls.

"Where's Rose?"

Roxie glanced around, "Huh? I don't know," she glanced at Lily who just shrugged. Hermione frowned as she looked around one more time for Ron's missing daughter.

He stood just inside an alley out of people's view. He sighed leaning back against the brick wall flinching a little bit at how cold it was. Staring at the wall on the other side of the alleyway he didn't move when he heard her footsteps approaching him. A moment of silence fell on them before he moved twisting his neck to look at the girl standing near him.

"We can't do this. You know we can't," he said softly to her.

"Please, I don't understand why…" Rose said, voice cracking as tears began to fall.

He sighed reaching out his hand to wipe away the tears, before catching himself, pulling back and forcing himself to walk away disappearing swiftly into the crowds of the Hogwarts students. She knew why they couldn't be together, he thought to himself bitterly as he dodged the other students as well as the adult witches and wizards who were enjoying Hogsmede. It just would not work out; he bit his lip forcing himself to not cry.

Rose watched him walk away from her, bringing her hand up to her mouth, choking on her sobs now as she fell back further into the alleyway, back hitting a wall and sliding to the ground. She brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face into them letting the tears take over.

Lily, Roxie and Hermione left the premises of W.W.W. and went out into the cold weather with their purchases, George waving farewell as they left.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," Lily said the end of her nose a bright pink. Roxie turned to look at her, her cheeks the same bright pink.

"Agreed," she said looping her arm through Hermione's. Hermione turned to say something to Roxie, her eyes falling on a familiar figure leaving an alleyway.

"Rose," Hermione called without thinking about it. Rose stiffened before turning to look at her cousins and their new friend.

"There you are Rosie," Lily said happily, linking her arm through her older cousin's. "We're going to the Three Broomsticks, come with us."

"Okay," Rose said quietly letting herself be pulled along with the group of teenagers. Hermione cast a side long glance at Ron's daughter. Was it just her, or were Rose's eyes looking rather red, like she'd been crying? Rose looked up catching Hermione's eye before looking away. Hermione's brow furrowed, for a split second it looked like Rose had been glaring at her.

The girls reached the Three Broomsticks and Roxie let go of Hermione reaching forward to open the doors for them. Hermione let the warmth of the familiar place wash over her. Her eyes adjusting to the difference in light, it was much brighter outside, looked around at the crowds of people.

Wait. Hermione's eyes focused on the two people at a table in the corner. No, it couldn't be. The two men looked like older versions of Harry and Ron. Hermione realized that she had stopped breathing. There was a woman with them leaning against the table in a flirtatious way. Hermione couldn't see her face, but she knew it had to be Ron's wife from the attention she was paying him.

A.N. Yay update! Sorry, life's been crazy, but I've been writing like crazy lately. I'm really hoping to finish writing this story soon so I can get updates out more quickly. Oh and one more month until graduation although I'll still be doing class work after that plus job searching. Wish me luck!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Thank you for your patience. Reread ch. 6 otherwise you'll be very confused.

Hermione's breathing increased slightly at the sight of the woman who was flirting heavily with Ron. She eyed the long blond curls a gnawing feeling in her stomach. She really had no desire to see Ron with his wife. Her hands formed into fists at her sides.

Roxie and Lily were watching Hermione as her eyes fell on Harry and Ron. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open with an angry expression on her face. The two girls watched as her hands formed into fists at her sides. They glanced at each other knowingly.

Rose brushed past them, an annoyed expression on her face as she made her way over to her father and uncle. She slid her way in between her father and the woman hitting on him.

"Hello Daddy," she said brightly pecking Ron on the cheek before turning and giving a hard look to the blond woman. "May we help you?" she asked snidely. The woman stepped back a pout on her lips before walking away knowing she couldn't compete against the daughter. Hermione watched the unnamed woman the feeling in her stomach relaxing. That wasn't Ron's wife!

Harry and Ron were doubled over laughing as Rose single-handedly made a woman at least twice her age scurry away.

"I love you Rosie," Ron managed to get out, his eyes tearing up.

"No matter how much your father waved around his hand with his wedding band, she would not leave," Harry informed Rose, struggling to catch his breath. Rose was definitely her mother's daughter when it came to certain things.

Ron abruptly stopped laughing his eyes on something over by the door. Well, someone. Harry's eyes followed his friend's to see her.

"Hermione," Harry said softly turning to Rose.

"How's she doing Rose?" Harry asked. Rose squirmed where she was sitting pressed up against her father on the edge of his seat.

"She's been doing okay I guess," Rose said under her breath, "she's been spending a lot of her time with Roxie and Lily." Rose admitted to her father and uncle. Ron opened his mouth to say something to his daughter, a serious look on his face.

"Hello, Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry," Roxie's voice stopped whatever Ron was about to say to his daughter. The three of them looked up to see Roxie, Lily and Hermione hovering next to the table, Hermione a little bit behind Roxie and Lily looking very uncertain.

Harry smiled at the girls, his gaze resting on Hermione.

"Hello Hermione," he said softly to his best friend. Hermione smiled back at Harry.

"Harry, you're looking…" her voice trailed off, "er, um,"

"Old?" Harry supplied for her, a twinkle in his eye.

"Not old!" Hermione protested, "I mean you look older, but I wasn't going to say old."

Harry was laughing at this point, Ron was looking on amused. "Hey keep in mind you're older than both of us really," Harry pointed out. Hermione flushed sticking her tongue out at Harry. The other teenagers at the table were exchanging looks with each other rolling their eyes at the adults and Hermione. Hermione was surprised to find herself so relaxed around the older versions of her best friends. It felt like nothing had changed.

Ron glanced past Hermione at something, his expression changing. Harry glanced over and sighed, rolling his eyes. Hermione turned looking over her shoulder and noticed a familiar young man sitting at a table with two other Ravenclaws.

"He's not that bad Uncle Ron," Roxie said. Hermione noticed a weird look on Lily's face.

"Leave Malfoy's kid alone Ron," Harry said, "your son is in the same house as him, and he tells me he's a decent kid."

Ron snorted, "I find that hard to believe, he is Malfoy's son, but if everyone insists."

Roxie began in on a story but Hermione was too busy watching Lily who kept glancing over at Malfoy's son an unreadable expression on her face. She didn't notice when Rose excused herself and left the table. After a few minutes Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom. She turned to leave the table missing the look Ron shot her although Harry managed to catch it, covering his amused grin with his hand.

Turning a corner Hermione stopped short at the couple intertwined, she quickly moved behind a potted plant watching as Rose pulled away from Malfoy's son a pleading look on her face.

"You can't deny that you feel something," Rose said softly, desperation lacing her voice.

"Rose," Scorpius said, pain in his voice, "You know why we can't…" his voice broke off as he turned away from her. He couldn't bear to look at her while having this conversation yet again. It made it far too difficult to do what he had to.

"Because you're afraid of my parents," Rose said, a slight edge of anger entering.

"Because of what my family did to yours," Scorpius said turning back to face her, "because of what my aunt did to your mother, I know your father can't forget that, the love of his life being tortured like that," his voice came out in a hiss, "if someone were to do that to you, I wouldn't want my child to have anything to do with anyone from that family. I'm not putting your father through that, I'm not putting your mother through that." Scorpius pulled away and went out the door, passing within a small space of the plant Hermione was hiding behind.

Hermione's eyes were trained on Rose. The red head turned, her hands in fists and stormed out the front door, her black cloak floating behind her. Hermione's heart was pounding as what she had just witnessed sunk in. Her bladder quickly reminded her what her original intent had been and she finally moved from her hiding spot.

When she returned to the table everyone was eating. Her eyes caught Ron's and he smiled at her. Hermione quickly looked away, unsure of what to make of that.

"Where's Rose?" Roxie asked, everyone looking at her.

"She had to leave," Hermione said quietly not looking at Ron or Harry. Clearly they had no idea of Rose's feelings towards Malfoy's son and it really wasn't her place to tell them. Plus she could imagine Ron's reaction to that tidbit of news.

"Oh," Ron said sounding disappointed. Hermione looked at him a smile on her lips. He clearly doted on his daughter.

"Can you tell her I'm looking forward to her next Quidditch game?" Ron asked Lily and Roxie.

"Of course," Lily responded grinning, "will, er, her mother be coming?" Lily asked seemingly having difficulty asking the question glancing sideways at Hermione. Hermione looked confused at that look. Why was Lily looking at her?

"No, she won't be able to attend," Ron answered slowly not allowing himself to glance at Hermione. Lily nodded biting her lip and casting a worried glance at Roxie.

"She has to work," Ron informed his nieces.

"Of course," Lily said forcing a bright smile onto her face. Hermione cast looks all around the table. None of the people seated there would look at her, which further confused the time traveler. She could feel the tension and knew it had something to do with Lily's question and Ron's answer, but didn't know what it meant.

"So we should probably get going. I know I have a few more errands to run," Roxie interjected brightly somewhat relieving the tension at the table.

Harry gave Lily and Roxie hugs and smiled at Hermione pulling her aside while Ron spoke with the two girls.

"Hey Hermione, we should be able to get you back soon so don't worry," Harry paused, "things for you, us, will be tough over the next year or so, but I promise you, it will work out in the end," Harry said the last part of this sentence in a whisper looking into Hermione's eyes, his face very serious.

Hermione felt hope flare at Harry's promise. It was going to work out, Harry and Ron were alive and well and happy; with kids, and Harry was promising her it was going to work out. Hermione let herself smile at Harry who surprised her by pulling her into a hug. She pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at Harry.

"Bye Harry, bye Ron," Hermione smiled and waved awkwardly at Ron who was staring at her expressionless as she and the other two girls picked up their things and left.

Heading back to the school all three girls were uncharacteristically quiet. Hermione was thinking about Ron and Harry as well as what she had witnessed between Rose and Scorpius. She cast sidelong glances at Roxie and Lily, wondering what they were thinking about but kept quiet.

A.N. Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione entered the dorm room quietly, Roxie and Lily having gone to theirs to rest for a little bit after the long day in the nearby wizarding town. The young witch had many thoughts running through her head. She stopped in the middle of the room, noting that all the other residents were out at the same time noting that the curtains around Rose's bed were closed. The teenager took off her winter things, dripping water onto the floor and slipped over to Rose's bed. She hesitated next to the bed.

"Rose," she said softly. No response. Hermione pulled back the curtains slowly not sure what to expect. Rose was curled up on her side, tear tracks drying on her cheeks. Her eyes were closed; lashes resting against her cheeks, making her look innocent in sleep. Hermione reached her hand out and brushed Rose's forehead, sighing. Strangely enough there was a big part of her that wanted to help the young girl. Rose stirred, mumbling under her breath. Hermione backed away quickly letting the curtains close as she made her way across the room determined to be gone before Rose became fully awake.

"Hermione," Rose's voice came softly from across the room, freezing Hermione in her tracks right next to the exit.

"Yes," Hermione asked the girl who was now sitting up on her bed, heart pounding furiously as she slowly turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked softly staring at the time traveler, her voice husky from sleep and tears as she slowly lowered her feet to the floor and pushing herself up, side leaning against her bedpost. Hermione sighed, very reluctantly meeting the redhead's red rimmed eyes.

"I know about you and Scorpius," Hermione admitted to the girl who stood there, not wanting to lie. Rose's eyes widened for a moment before she shook her head, anger flashing in her eyes.

"So? Are you going to tell my father? Or the rest of the school? Or my cousins?" Rose put her hand on her hip, clearly daring Hermione to make her next move.

"What? No. Why would I do that?" Hermione asked, confusion in her voice, "It's not my place. I won't tell anyone," she reassured Rose, who relaxed slightly, giving Hermione a wary and slightly confused look.

"Thanks," she said softly, turning away and sitting back down on her bed, drawing her knees up to her chin. Hermione stood still a moment before turning and walking out of the dorm. Why would Rose assume that she would tell Ron?

She had just reached the bottom of the stairs, going around the corner into the common room, when the Weasley cousins beckoned her over to where they were crowded around a table. The time traveler hesitated a moment before joining them, feeling a bit weird. They had been so welcoming of her and yet, she wasn't one of them. She was just passing through their lives for a brief time and then she'd be back to her life.

Hermione sat down in a chair squeezing in next to Lily and Roxie, looking up to see Fred and James both studying a chess board.

"They have some sort of bet going on," Roxie whispered into Hermione's ear.

"They won't tell us what it is though," Lily leaned around her darker skinned cousin to chime in, "but I don't think I've ever seen them this focused before," she added.

"Oh," Hermione nodded before looking back to see Hugo and Al sitting on the floor, "You're not in Gryffindor," she said, surprised, to the two boys on the floor.

"So?" Hugo asked, tilting his head looking at her. Al grinned at Hermione, but didn't say a word. Hermione watched them a moment, strongly reminded of Ron and Harry, a pang shooting through her. She closed her eyes and turned her face away.

"How's the game going," a female voice piped in. The Weasleys and Hermione turned to see Lucy leaning over the back of a chair.

"Hey Mols," Roxie said confusing Hermione for a moment.

"Hey so this is Hermione," Molly Weasley said greeting the girl with a smile. Hermione just stared back confused.

"Molly and Lucy are twins," Lily said.

"Molly's a bit more… easy going," James said carefully, not looking up from his game. He made a move that made Fred frown for a moment.

"Nice to meet you Molly," Hermione said to the young woman.

"Hermione," she greeted back, eyes roaming over the young girl's face, an amused look on her face, "So how are you liking it here," Molly asked.

Fred grinned before moving a piece, "check," he informed James triumphantly. James frowned as he looked at the board.

"Um, well, it's different," Hermione answered Molly's question. Molly looked at Hermione for a moment, "A very diplomatic answer," she said, grinning. Hermione felt her face turn pink.

"Hey Vicky," Lily said from her spot next to Hermione. The Weasleys once again looked up to see Vicky walking into the room. The blonde turned and smiled at her cousins making her way over, ignoring the admiring looks she was getting from most of the male students (and some female students) in the room.

"Hello," Vicky said to her cousins.

"Hey Victoire," said Molly amicably to her older cousin.

"Victoire?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

Vicky looked at Molly before sighing, "I was born on the second anniversary of when Voldemort was defeated, so yes I am named 'Victory'." She admitted to Hermione who looked at her a bit taken aback by this news.

"Oh. It's a pretty name," Hermione offered weakly. She had assumed that Vicky was short for Victoria or something similar. Of course Victoire was French, it would make sense that Fleur would want to name her daughter a French name.

"Checkmate!" crowed Fred victoriously as James frowned, crossing his arms.

"So what did you win?" asked Roxie eagerly leaning forward in her seat.

"You'll see," Fred grinned at his little sister.

The next morning Hermione was sitting at the breakfast table with Lily and Roxie on both sides of her and Rose across the table who was currently avoiding eye contact with the girl who would one day give birth to her. Hermione was poking at her eggs frowning. Rose had been avoiding her, when she could, since she had confessed to knowing her secret and for some reason it was really bothering Hermione. She sighed as she poked her egg again as she lifted her eyes slightly up in time to see Rose look quickly down at her plate.

At Hermione's side, Lily suddenly burst into giggles. Everyone nearby looked up at the sound, Lily, gesturing towards the door through her giggles. Hermione swung her head around to see James, dressed in a skirt and heels, entering the room. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold in her giggles. Fred entered behind James holding a camera and snapping pictures. Hermione had to give James some credit, instead of blushing and frowning; the young man was smiling and strutting through the hall as all eyes were on him. Almost all eyes. Hermione noted the young Malfoy boy looking over at their table rather intently. She turned to see Rose glance over and Scorpius turned quickly away. Rose bit her lip, flushing, before turning back to stare down at her plate.

Hermione sighed at the scene before her, turning back to her own plate wondering if there was a way she could make things better for the young girl. Hermione stood up from the table abruptly, grabbing her bag of books and smiling at the Weasleys left the Great Hall. She was approaching a corner when she heard voices. Instinctively Hermione ducked into a nearby empty classroom as the male voices came closer. She hid behind the door leaving it open a crack.

"Because I really don't see how it's your business," came Neville's voice sounding rather annoyed.

"So it is true," came another voice. Hermione shivered. The voice was older, but there was no doubting who it was that Neville was speaking with. She edged closer to the door, holding her breath.

"I didn't say that," Neville's voice came back, now with a tinge of anger.

"Listen Longbottom, I know what my son told me. Are you saying he's stupid? Or that he's lying to me? If he's telling me that Granger time traveled here from 1996, I believe him. A lot more than I would believe you," Draco Malfoy shot back. Hermione heard quick footsteps walking away. She opened the door slowly to meet Neville's panic stricken eyes meet hers. She swallowed nervously. An adult Draco Malfoy knowing she was here? Not good.

A.N. Finally an update. I blame work. And writer's block. It took me a week to get the first half of this chapter written. The second half luckily just flowed out. Also, you have to love when you have one thing planned and then all of a sudden Draco starts pushing himself in there, going 'I need to be included in this,' Sigh there's no telling him what to do sadly.

Also I just want to thank all of my reviewers, especially the ones who haven't given up on this story. I apologize that I don't update more. I assure you it drives me as crazy as it drives you. Of course one of my jobs is ending next week so unless I get hired at one of the places I've applied to I will have a lot more time to update. *crosses fingers that I get a call this coming week*.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. So when Draco entered himself into the story someone commented that they wondered what he was up to. I agreed with this person. I had no idea what his plans were. He's sneaky like that.

Also the incident at the end of this chapter. It's the scene I've been picturing since the beginning. It also lets you in a little bit to why Rose isn't Hermione's biggest fan. She has her reasons. I also think we're beginning to wind down with this story. I'm estimating three to five more chapters, but we'll see. Thank you for those who read this story, and for those who review, favorite etc.

Hermione moved out of her hiding spot into the corridor joining Neville standing near his side. She glanced up at him silently, seeing the worry on his face, knowing it matched her own.

Neville sighed as he glanced down at his friend, "Malfoy apparently heard about you being here from his son. He seems to have taken an interest. I, of course told him that he had heard wrong, and that the other students at the school don't concern him."

"What do you think he's going to do?" Hermione asked Neville, feeling slightly nauseous at the thought of what Malfoy might try to do to her. If the adult version of him was anything like his father…

Neville stared down in the hall in the direction Malfoy had just gone, "I'm not sure…"

Hermione followed his gaze down the hall, knowing Malfoy was probably long gone, but still sensing his presence, before turning to look back at her friend, "what can we do?" she asked urgently, trying to calm the nerves in her stomach before her breakfast made a reappearance.

Neville turned to look at her white face, "I'm not sure if we can do anything. Scorpius is a smart young man. It's why he was placed in Ravenclaw after all and Draco knows it. I can protest all I want that Scorpius is wrong, but Draco will never buy it. As for what he might do… Draco's not the same as he was when we went to school with him. He's still out for himself, but after what he went through under Voldemort's command when he was a death eater," Neville trailed off, old memories coming to the forefront of his mind. As old as the memories were, they were still as fresh in his mind as when they had happened. "Malfoy was a death eater," Hermione said feeling suddenly cold. She had known he was a bully, but to actually know he was on Voldemort's side and that he was still walking around free, she shivered.

Neville turned and looked at her, "he was young, only 16, and pressured by his family and the other death eaters. Not to mention Voldemort himself," Neville said the next part slower, more hesitantly, "While he was excited about it at first, he quickly learned what it really meant to be a death eater. Harry said that Dumbledore…" Neville broke off suddenly; Hermione turned and saw that his eyes had turned pink. Hermione felt even colder. She knew in that moment that something bad had happened to Dumbledore during the war. He cleared his throat, "Dumbledore told Malfoy he would help him, protect him and his family. Malfoy looked like he was going to accept his offer."

"What happened," Hermione whispered.

Neville shook his head, "they were interrupted." He left it at that. Hermione turned and looked back down the hallway. A part of her wanted to know, but she decided not to pursue the matter further. Something that Neville had said suddenly hit her.

"Wait a minute!" Hermione looked at Neville looking scandalized. "Harry's right. He's been saying Malfoy's a death eater all year." Neville almost laughed at the look on Hermione's face. She just couldn't handle being wrong.

"So should I be worried," Hermione asked abruptly. Neville shook his head.

"I don't know that Draco would really do anything. His father maybe, but like I said, Draco isn't who he was when we were in school. Plus I think he's smart enough, well Scorpius is smart enough anyways to know that if something were to happen to you it would change things and not for the better. I believe that if Draco even mentioned wanting to do something, Scorpius would be able to convince him otherwise."

The two fell silent for a moment contemplating that. Thinking about Scorpius reminded Hermione of Rose. She turned to Neville and hesitated. She had said she wouldn't tell anyone. She chewed her lip.

"Neville," she said hesitantly, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to ask. "I overheard this conversation, between S-Scorpius and Rose," she said. Neville turned and looked at the girl who was wringing her hands and looking at the floor. She looked up at him slowly, "Scorpius made a comment about something his family had done to Rose's family. Neville took in a sharp breath. Hermione knew at that moment it was a specific incident Scorpius was referring to.

Neville was quiet a moment his eyes on Hermione, "During the war, there was a brief period of time, when several people from Hogwarts were held captive in Malfoy manor." Hermione's breath left her body. "One of them, Rose's mum, was tortured by Bellatrix, mostly for being a muggle born." Hermione stared at Neville in horror. "I imagine that's why Scorpius thinks he shouldn't be with Rose," Neville added casually.

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked her mind scrambling to figure out how she had accidentally spilled Rose's secret.

"I know a lot more that happens around here then people think. Especially with the Weasley and Potter clan," Neville grinned, the seriousness of the moment passing.

"The thing is Ron's a lot more mature than most people give him credit for. Especially considering what he went through during the war. If he actually took the time to get to know Scorpius, who has the habit of blaming himself for what his relatives did during the war, I think he would see that he's a decent kid. Plus he; well both of them adore Rosie, and she could easily talk her way into Ron's accepting Scorpius' relationship with her. Additionally I don't think Rose's mum would mind either. She's not one to punish someone for who their relatives are, but rather judges the person based on their own actions." Neville watched Hermione carefully as she thought over everything she had just learned.

A bit of Hermione felt guilty. All this time she had been thinking bad things about Lavender, and to find out that cruel, sadistic Bellatrix had gotten a hold of her, a lump formed in Hermione's throat. No one should have to go through that.

"I'd better get to class," Hermione said.

Neville nodded, "I will see you later Hermione."

The girl wandered off heading for her first class of the day, thoughts still swirling through her head. She tried not to look at Rose or Scorpius too much throughout the day. After dinner she wandered into the halls, for once without a Potter or Weasley accompanying her. The sounds of shouting filtered through the hall. Hermione looked up sharply and took off at a run towards the yelling.

"I don't see what business it is of yours!" Rose was yelling at Roxie who just sighed.

"You can't just ignore letters from your mother Rose," Roxie said back running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Yes I can! She sure as hell ignores me, most of the time unless it's convenient for her." Rose yelled back.

"She doesn't ignore you Rose," Roxie said her voice coming out louder.

"Yes she does. She never comes to my quidditch games, because she's too busy working, but when Hugo has some sort of smarty pants academic thing, oh she's right there in the front row cheering him on," Rose screamed back her voice coming out high pitched, "Not to mention all the other aspects of my life she's ruining," Rose's eyes were turning red now.

"What are you talking about?" Roxie demanded of her cousin.

Hermione stepped forward, "Roxie," she said softly, "maybe you should leave Rose alone right now," she reached out to put her hand on Roxie's shoulder.

"No one asked you, you interfering little Mudblood!" Rose shouted before falling silent. Roxie turned and looked at her cousin wide-eyed. Rose turned and ran leaving Hermione standing in shock behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Yes another update. What can I say? I was motivated and had some time on my hands. Also, for some reason I was thinking Lavender was muggle born. I feel like there was a part somewhere in one of the books, where something was said and both Hermione and Lavender were confused and because of that I thought Lavender was a muggle born as well. If not we'll just say in this story she is.

Also: Yes at some point I will update my other stories as well. Hopefully sooner rather than later but we'll see.

Now there's a lot going on in this chapter and sadly not very much of Hermione. But we do get some more Draco so I hope you enjoy.

Hermione stood in the hallway, suddenly very aware of distant laughter and a cold breeze sweeping through the hallway. Roxie moved suddenly toward the stunned girl and put her arm around her.

"She didn't mean it," Roxie whispered to her in a tone meant to reassure the seventeen year old. Hermione turned wide eyes to the young girl. "Rose isn't like that. She's just upset. I'm not sure why," Roxie added mostly to herself. Hermione pulled out of Roxie's grasp and stumbled away, not hearing Roxie calling after her. There was a strange hollowness, and a pounding in Hermione's head.

Rose ran blindly through the hallways, through some walls that were really doors and ducked down a secret passageway (that wasn't that secret since most of the students used it as a shortcut across the castle). Finally, Rose ended in a classroom that wasn't used anymore judging by the fact that the desks and chairs were covered in grime covered sheets that had once been white. She collapsed in a corner and let the tears she had been holding back flow free. She was crying so hard she didn't hear the door squeak open. A hand touched her arm gently causing Rose to jerk her head up. Scorpius pulled her gently into her arms, not saying a word, as he rubbed her back soothingly. Rose's sobs finally trickled down into little sniffles as Scorpius held her. It wasn't until Rose hiccoughed a few times that Scorpius spoke.

"I saw what happened with your mother," he said softly. Rose stiffened in his arms. She slowly pulled back looking at him, "I didn't mean to call her that, I just, I was so angry, it slipped out," she said, eyes not meeting his.

Scorpius kissed her forehead, "I know. But you should probably go apologize," he said softly. Rose sighed.

"I know. I just- how do you apologize for calling someone- I mean there's no excuse or anything I can really say," Rose said biting her lip.

"Maybe you can ask my dad," Scorpius said in a joking tone.

Rose smiled a bit at that, "Yea I'm sure he would want me to show up at the manor to ask him about that," she said.

"Well actually he is here at Hogwarts," Scorpius said running his fingers through her hair. He missed doing that.

"He's at Hogwarts," Rose pulled away again, to look Scorpius in his eyes. Scorpius squirmed a bit.

"I might have mentioned your time traveling mother to him," he said, now being the one whose eyes were looking elsewhere.

"Wha- why?" Rose spluttered out. Scorpius shrugged his face turning slightly pink.

"I guess, I just want to give him a chance to prove he's not what people say he is," Scorpius said softly looking at his hands. "I mean if he knows about something like this, what he does next…" Scorpius trailed off.

"You can see for yourself what kind of person he is now," Rose filled in for him. Scorpius shrugged and looked up at Rose, giving her a small smile.

"I guess you can understand parent issues," he said.

Rose sighed, "Yea. I mean up until I first started Hogwarts, Mum was there for me. But lately… she only seems to be free for the academic type stuff and that's not just what I am. I mean everyone compares me to her 'oh you have your mother's brains' and I guess maybe it's true…"

"And her modesty," Scorpius cut in softly, smirking. Rose punched him lightly before continuing on.

"But it's not all I am. I like to do other things as well, such as Quidditch, and she never seems to be able to make time for that stuff. I mean I know she likes going to the occasional professional game and everything, but you'd think she'd make time for her daughter's games. Plus…" Rose cut herself off at this.

"You blame her for me breaking up with you," Scorpius inserted softly. Rose looked at the floor.

Scorpius sighed, "I may have been a bit too, I may have rushed a bit into that," he admitted. Rose looked up at him, hope flaring in her eyes.

"I think if maybe, we tell our parents about us, to see for sure how'd they act, I may be okay with us getting back together," he said.

"Just okay?" Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"More than okay," he said grinning as he leaned toward her. Rose smiled as his lips met hers.

Harry sat in his office staring at the man standing in front of him. The man finally rolled his eyes, "well if you're going to just sit there Potter, I do have better things to do. Such as tell my son I am very well aware of his feelings for Weasel's and Granger's daughter," Malfoy turned to leave.

"Wait! You want to help us get Hermione back to her own time," Harry repeated again.

"As I have said several times now, yes I do want to help Granger get back to her proper time period. You might want to invest in some sort of hearing aid," Draco told Harry feeling annoyed.

"Oh wow, err, that would be great. Why is that again?" Harry asked.

Malfoy rolled his eyes (Harry privately thought that if Malfoy kept that up, his eyes would make his way of their sockets and onto the office floor). "Because in order for you to defeat the Dark Lord and be around to, ahem, _savemylife_, I need Granger to be around to keep you and Weasel alive, don't I?"

Harry smirked at how fast Malfoy muttered out 'save my life'. "Fine Malfoy, I will accept your assistance in this matter."

Draco turned to leave Potter's office, giving it a distasteful once over.

"Wait! What do you mean about your son's feelings for Rose?" Malfoy sighed and turned to give Harry a pitiful look.

"Really Potter? With observational skills like yours its amazing how you haven't been killed yet."

1996

"Where is Hermione?" Ron demanded in a panic. Dumbledore straightened up and gave Ron a look. He immediately shut up, the tips of his ears turning red.

"I assure you Mister Weasley, we will get Miss Granger back," the Headmaster assured him a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Don't we have to know where she is, in order to get her back?" Molly Weasley asked, her hand tightening on her son's shoulder. Ron winced a bit.

"We are well aware of where and when Miss Granger is," came the cold voice of Severus Snape from where he stood just outside the group. They were standing in Slughorn's classroom looking at the last spot Hermione had been before she'd disappeared.

Harry stood next to Ron wondering why Snape had to be involved at all, but knew better than to ask Dumbledore such a question.

"What do you mean by 'when'," Arthur Weasley asked.

All heads turned to look at Snape, but it was Dumbledore who answered.

"It seems there was a slight, fluctuation, in the time space continuum and Miss Granger was transported from here in 1996 to the year 2022."

"2022!" Both Harry and Ron shouted at the same time. Ron turned to Harry in horror.

"That can't be good," he said worriedly.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. This story is wrapping up fast. Let me know what you think.

Rose climbed through the portrait hole slowly entering the Gryffindor common room hoping she wouldn't run into any of her cousins. She knew Roxie would have told everyone else what she had called Hermione and Rose really didn't want to deal with their reactions. Of course her wishes weren't granted because she immediately saw Roxie, James and Fred all huddled in a corner whispering furiously to each other. She couldn't see the look on James' face due to his back facing her, but she could just glimpse Roxie and Fred's faces and her heart sank at their expressions. Rose glanced down at the floor, breathing hard as her heart pounded furiously. She looked back up at her cousins. Roxie looked past James' shoulder and caught Rose's eye. She elbowed Fred and James and they both turned and looked at her. She winced at the expressions on their faces that were directed at her, offering a weak smile at them in return. James frowned at her when she made her way over to the group of cousins.

"Hey," she said weakly. James looked at Roxie before looking back at their cousin. He eyed Rose up and down then walked away, followed by Fred the coldness emanating from them.

Rose looked back at Roxie, the witness to her meltdown earlier. She could feel her ears turning red at the expression Roxie was shooting her way.

"Where's, um, wheres my… Hermione," Rose asked Roxie, her shoulders tensing.

"Not here," Roxie said stiffly, eyeing Rose.

"Roxie please," Rose begged her. She knew she would never gain her cousins forgiveness if she didn't talk to her mother first. If she could set things right with Hermione, her cousins would relax around her and move on with their lives.

Hermione closed another book adding it to the pile that lay on the wooden table to her right. She looked around at the shelves surrounding her taking in the silence of the room. She looked back down at the table laden with books, pulling another one toward her. A sudden sound made her look up and gasp when she saw the figure in front of her. She had thought she was alone.

"You are predictable," Rose informed her removing the books from the seat next to Hermione before sitting in it. Hermione was quiet, sitting and watching Rose waiting to see what the girl had to say.

"I am sorry," Rose said looking straight into Hermione's brown eyes, "I was upset and what I said, it just came out of my mouth. There is no excuse for it and I am sorry," Rose's voice wavered at the end of her sentence. She held her breath, waiting to see if Hermione would accept her apology.

Hermione looked at the young girl. She could hear the sincerity in Rose's voice.

"Thank you Rose," Hermione said before turning back to her book. Silence fell.

"What are you reading?" Rose asked. Hermione looked up at the redhead and launched into a description of the book she was reading.

Harry sat inside Malfoy's carriage as it approached Hogwarts, staring out the window. The gates onto the grounds opened to admit them. Slowly the carriage came to a stop and Harry climbed out. He stood still for a moment looking at his first real home.

"Are you coming Potter?"

Harry sighed and turned to look at the blond man with a comment on the tip of his tongue. At the last minute he decided against it and just sighed before starting to walk towards the castle, Malfoy falling in step with him. The two men were silent as they made their way into the school.

"Hey Neville," Harry said warmly greeting his childhood friend who was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall.

"Hello Harry," Neville said back. He turned and saw Malfoy standing slightly behind Harry.

"Malfoy," Neville greeted civilly.

"Longbottom," Malfoy said back.

The three men fell silent.

Rose was laughing hard. She finally calmed down and looked at Hermione who was still giggling. The two young women looked at each other.

Hermione cleared her throat, "So I'm not trying to put my nose into your business, but from what you were saying before, um, well when you were talking to Roxie it sounded like you're having some issues with your mum," Hermione turned slightly pink. She had no idea what had come over her, but she felt compelled to say something to Rose.

Rose was quiet for a moment, "Yea I guess." The girl traced her finger over one of the books' cover.

"You don't have to tell me the details, but maybe, I mean, have you tried talking to your mum about how you're feeling? I mean, I'm sure she cares about you and would want to know how you're feeling," Hermione didn't know how she knew what she was saying was true, but she did. She knew Rose's mum cared about her and would want to know how she was feeling.

Rose looked at Hermione before replying, "I guess I could try," she said softly. Hermione smiled encouragingly at her.

"I know it'll help," she said.

"Hermione."

Hermione looked up, "Harry," she said in surprise and then saw the person standing behind him, "Malfoy," she said eyes widening. Harry turned and glanced at Malfoy.

"Believe it or not, he's here to help," Harry said grinning at Hermione.

"Help with what?" Hermione said blankly, bemused.

"To send you back, Granger," Malfoy said smirking at the girl. Hermione looked at Harry in alarm. Harry grinned and shrugged.

Hermione stood in the potions room watching Harry and Malfoy talking softly to each other. It was weird. The Weasley children were standing nearby watching Hermione.

She turned to look at them, "I'll miss you," she told them. Roxie and Lily smiled at Hermione before giving her hugs.

"What are you talking about? We'll see you for Christmas," James blurted out. They turned and looked at him. "Well you know grownup you," he said shrugging. His cousins and siblings groaned.

Hermione stared at them, "oh, okay," she said bewildered. They were silent for a moment.

"You ready Hermione," Harry came over with Malfoy slightly behind him.

"I guess," Hermione looked at Harry and stood up straight.

"Okay," Harry raised his wand.

Hermione felt a pull and once again blurry colors and shapes began rushing past her.

Finally everything came to a stop. Hermione caught herself on the edge of a desk blinking hard. It finally registered that there were voices around her.

"Hermione," the girl felt arms enveloping her. She looked up to see both Ron and Harry hugging her.

"Hey," Hermione raised her eyes to see the small crowd around her.

"Um hello?" Hermione flushed cold at the familiar voice. She turned to see the young redhead behind her.

"Rose?" Hermione's eyes widened.


	12. Chapter 12

AN. Last Chapter… Enjoy!

Hermione stared at the young Weasley standing behind her. _What had happened?_ She turned to look back at Ron and Harry and everyone who had been standing in the potions room. They were all staring back at her and Rose. Snape had a look of distaste on his face and Hermione would swear Dumbledore looked almost amused by the sight of the two time travelers.

"Who are you?" Ron blurted out, before Mrs. Weasley gave him a look that quickly shut him up. Rose flushed as everyone turned to look at her with questioning gazes.

"I'm Rose," Rose answered her father's question, straightening her shoulders and looking everyone in their eyes, the tips of her ears turning red being the only sign of her discomfort.

"She was, err, one of my roommates when I was in the future," Hermione quickly interjected, glancing at Rose. For anyone to know who she was would be dangerous especially with Voldemort around.

Mrs. Weasley was eyeing Rose very closely, "Hello dear," she said warmly. Rose glanced over at Hermione, biting her lip.

"Hello," she said back trying not to burst into giggles at greeting the woman who would be her grandmother one day.

Hermione eyed Mrs. Weasley. She swore she saw a hint of recognition in Molly's eyes when she looked at Rose.

Dumbledore smiled at Rose, "You'll have to excuse us Rose, while we figure out what exactly happened and how to send you back."

Rose fixated her eyes on the headmaster, "Of course sir," she said, her eyes wide. The adults moved to the other side of the room, leaving Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender to crowd around Rose and Hermione. Hermione ignored the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when she saw Lavender hanging off of Ron's arm.

"Was that… was that Albus Dumbledore?" Rose turned and asked Hermione her voice low, sounding amazed.

"Yes," Hermione answered Rose.

"Whoa, Al is going to be so jealous," Rose said eyes straying back to the adults in the room.

"Who's Al?" Harry asked. Hermione and Rose turned their attention to the other teenagers near them.

"He's a friend of mine," Rose said uneasily, "he was named after Dumbledore," she glanced over at Hermione.

"Someone named their kid after Dumbledore?" Lavender sounded amused by this fact.

"Yes. Dumbledore is a hero and a great man," Rose said defensively to Lavender. The girl looked at the redhead taken aback.

Mr. Weasley walked over to the group of teens. "Rose," he said softly. The girl turned and looked at her grandfather who smiled at her. "We're going to need to know some more information about you."

"What do you need to know," Rose asked hesitantly unconsciously moving closer to Hermione.

"Your surname to start with," Mr. Weasley said apologetically.

Rose turned to Hermione her eyes wide and panicked looking. Hermione stared back at the girl unsure of what to say.

"Um it's umm, it's Weasley," Rose managed to get out with a sigh.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at her. Ron kept turning his head between Rose and Hermione who carefully avoided his looks.

Hermione watched as everyone took in this information. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's expressions ranged from shock to joy as Mrs. Weasley began to tear up. Snape looked almost disturbed that the current Weasley children lived to procreate even more Weasleys, while Dumbledore looked calm and serene at this turn of events. Ron and Ginny looked bemused at Rose's announcement.

"So you're my niece?" Ginny asked Rose, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. Hermione swore everyone held their breath at the question, "or are you my…" Ginny trailed off staring at Rose.

"Um, I'm your niece," Rose said looking at everyone, her face bewildered. She glanced at Hermione again, shrugging as if to ask what else she could have done but tell the truth.

There was a flash of movement and Rose found herself being hugged by Molly Weasley who had tears down her face, "I have a granddaughter," she cried holding Rose tight against her. Rose patted her grandmother on the back, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes. Can I breathe now," Rose forced out. Molly let her go smiling apologetically at her newfound granddaughter who was straightening her clothes.

"Who- who is your father?" Molly asked the young girl eagerly. Rose turned to Hermione yet again, "Er, I don't know, is that really necessary to sending me back to my time?" Rose twisted around to look at Dumbledore.

"Miss Weasley, you can rest assured that once you are sent back I will take care of making sure your visit here, as well as Miss Granger's visit to your time will not affect the time space continuum," Dumbledore responded to the girl. Everyone turned to look at the Headmaster questioningly.

"He's going to erase your memories of this," Rose responded to them knowing exactly what Dumbledore had meant. Ron went to protest, "It's probably for the best. That way things will happen as they're meant to," Rose continued cutting Ron off.

"If you really need to know my father is Ron Weasley," Rose informed Dumbledore not looking at any one else in the room. Dumbledore smiled as he retreated to the other side of the room with the rest of the adults as Molly glanced at Rose and Ron with tears in her eyes.

Rose once again found she unable to breathe as yet another person hugged her. Hermione watched as Lavender wrapped her arms around Rose, trying to ignore the flair of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

Rose pushed Lavender off, "Who the bloody hell are you and why are you hugging me?" The girl demanded.

Lavender looked confused at this question, "I'm Lavender," she said as way of explanation. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Lavender. Still not sure who you are and why you feel the need to hug me," Rose said crossing her arms now glaring at the blonde. Lavender glanced between Rose and Ron before bursting into tears and running off. Ron just stared at Rose ignoring his upset girlfriend.

"Who was that?" Rose demanded of Hermione.

"That was Lavender. She's… dating your father," Hermione said slowly. Rose turned to Ron.

"I really don't like her. You should break things off with her," she informed him before turning to look at Ginny who was laughing so hard, she was holding onto Harry for support. Harry was avoiding everyone's looks while trying to hold back a smile.

"Wait! You mean she's not your-" Hermione cut herself off as she looked at Rose.

"My mother? Definitely not," Rose shuddered.

"So who is?" Ginny asked casually trying to stop giggling.

"Miss Weasley, we are ready to send you back now," Dumbledore beckoned everyone over.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you," Rose grinned before looking Hermione right in the eye and winking. Hermione stopped breathing for a moment. Was she trying to say that…? No unlikely. Hermione couldn't stop the hope from flaring up inside her as Rose stood in front of Dumbledore preparing to be sent back. She looked at Snape.

"Aren't you Severus Snape," Rose asked the man.

He glared at her, "Yes I am," he answered. She smiled at him.

"I have a cousin named after you. Well middle name," she informed Snape who looked surprised by this news.

"Who would name someone after Snape," Ron asked sounding revolted, before being swatted on the arm by his mother.

"Same person who would name their son after Dumbledore," Rose responded. She grinned at Hermione, "I do feel sorry for Al sometimes, I mean Albus Severus?" Hermione looked at Rose surprised. Wait that meant that Harry… Rose once again winked at Hermione.

"Ready, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Dumbledore held his wand up and muttering under his breath, Rose disappeared.

Hermione stared at the spot the girl had just been as Dumbledore began gesturing with his wand again knowing she had just seconds before she forgot the girl…


End file.
